JEALOUSY Sequel Dunia Hybrid Wanna One
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Kisah bagaimana masing-masing mate mengatasi kekasih mereka yang dilanda rasa cemburu. (rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu kekeke) [WannaOne] [Ong Seungwoo x Daniel] [Jaehwan x Sewoon] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] [Minhyun x Jonghyun] [Woojin x Hyeongseob [Jihoon x Guanlin]
1. PROLOG

**Title:** Jelaousy

 **Disclamer:** Seluruh cast yang berada dalam naugan YMC ini, adalah milik Sang Pencipta

 **Cast:** Wanna One, Ahn Hyeongseob, Jung Sewoon

 **Note:** Sequel of DUNIA HYBRID WANNA ONE

•

 **JEALOUSY PROLOG**

•

Matahari belum lama melakukan tugasnya di Premiere College namun siswi-siswi berseragam putih hitam itu sudah sibuk berbisik atau hanya sekedar menatap sekelompok pemuda dalam balutan jas hitam khas kampus mereka. Tidak semua berjas sesungguhnya. Dari barisan terdepan hanya ada dua siswa dengan jas hitam sedang menatap heran mahasiswa berbahu lebar sedang menertawainya, di samping mahasiswa yang tertawa itu ada seorang lelaki yang sangat amat tampan juga menatap heran bersama sosok putih nan tinggi dengan aura jutawan. Mengikuti langkah mereka seorang laki-laki berwibawa yang dikenal sebagai ketua mahasiswa berjalan beriringan bersama pemuda sebaya dengan jas hitam, satu lagi dengan jas hitam terlihat lebih muda berjalan beriringan dengan tenang meski laki-laki di sebelahnya tak berhenti bernyanyi. Di paling belakang ada mahasiswa berkelakuan menggemaskan berbincang penuh semangat dengan mahasiswa berjas hitam yang tak kalah semangatnya, seseorang berjas hitam hanya diam saja di sampingnya sama saja dengan yang ada di sebelah lawan bicara anak itu.

Ya, setelah memikirkan dengan seksama dan perdiskusian yang panjang, Daniel dan teman-temannya bersepakat memasukan partner mereka ke universitas yang sama. Supaya tidak repot katanya. Dengan bantuan ketua mahasiswa dan anak pemilik kampus, jadilah 6 manusia itu hari ini resmi menjadi mahasiswa di situ. Semuanya di jurusan Seni.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan baik pada minggu pertama. Ke 6 mahasiswa baru itu sudah berbaur sangat baik dengan para mahasiswa. Hyeongseob misalnya, di hari kedua saja seisi kampus sudah hafal dengan dirinya berkat sifat polos atau kurang tahu malunya yang justru membuat Woojin malu dan harus menyeret kekasihnya itu pulang ketika ia hampir saja menarikan lagu lain setelah menari satu lagu penuh yang diputar oleh radio mahasiswa. Jihoon dan Seungwoo butuh satu dua hari lebih lama untuk benar-benar dikenal, Sewoon dan Minhyun pun tidak jauh berbeda, sedangkan Jinyoung butuh waktu lebih untuk berbaur, itu pun bisa lebih lama jika Daehwi tidak dengan antusias mengenalkan kekasihnya itu kemana-mana.

Berangsur-angsur para manusia yang pernah berada dalam rupa hewani itu mulai menyadari fakta yang membuat mereka merasakan perasaan baru.

"Niel, ayo!" seru salah satu mahasiswi dengan kemeja putih dan rok ketat hitam yang sesaat kemudian sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan yang dipanggil.

"Hah, pergi lagi, dan aku makan sendiri lagi," gerutu sosok yang baru saja ditinggal pergi si beruang bergigi kelinci

"Mereka pacaran saja, cocok sekali," komentar wanita di sudut lain.

"Setuju. Lagi pula dua-duanya adalah God-nya kampus kita. God Sejeong, God Daniel," sahut suara lain.

"Sejeong mana cocok dengan makhluk abstrak begitu," sambung Sengwoo melewati kedua penggosip itu.

"Kau ditinggal beruang abstrak itu lagi hyung?" Jaehwan sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan laki-laki setaun lebih tua darinya itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap dengan tatapan 'sudah tahu buat apa tanya'

"Makan dengan kami saja yuk hyung," kali ini hawa tenang menyapa telinga sisi lain Seungwoo

"Enak ya kau Sewoon, pacarmu ini gila jadi tidak ada orang lain yang mendekatinya,"

Sewoon tersenyum, seperti biasa dengan hawa menenangkan, meski di balik senyum itu hati Sewoon berkata lain. Tentu saja Seungwoo bisa berkata begitu, dia kan belum pernah mengikuti kehidupan Jaehwan di luar kampus, ya untuk apa juga sih. Di luar kampus, Jaehwan ini sungguh sangat populer di kalangan para penggemar _busking_. Dan Sewoon merasa aneh jika di setiap _episode_ mereka keluar bersama, Jaehwan selalu tersenyum sangat bahagia pada wanita-wanita yang menghujaninya hadiah.

 _Senyum itu, ternyata bukan hanya untukku ya - JungSewoon_

* * *

Sebuah ruangan dengan _grand piano_ hitam yang elegan terlihat sepi. Yang biasanya di tengah teriknya matahari terdengar suara piano yang menyejukan hari itu tak satu melodi pun terdengar, padahal yang biasa menarikan jarinya di atas _tuts_ piano ada di dalam sana. Kali ini sosok tampan bagai tokoh komik itu lebih memilih merebahkan punggungnya di atas sofa putih sambil memeluk bantalan yang ada. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya setelah membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"Tumben kau tidak main, Jinyoung?" tannya sosok tak kalah tampan yang sudah merangkul tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sedang tidak ingin bernyanyi hyung,"

"Biasanya Daehwi yang bernyanyi. Dia kemana?"

"Pergi makan siang dengan Sam Sam entah siapa lah itu," Jinyoung memutar matanya malas, "Minhyun hyung sendiri tumben ke sini, Jonghyun hyung?"

"Sibuk,"

"Lah bukannya hyung biasanya menemani Jonghyun hyung?"

"Iya... kalau sekretaris genit bermarga Choi tidak menarik Jonghyun pergi, hah," Minhyun menghela nafas sejenak, "Dia selalu meninggalkanku kalau sekretaris itu datang, katanya sih penting."

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham, lalu mengembalikan wajahnya ke balik bantalan yang ia peluk, sambil membiarkan tubuhnya di topang oleh laki-laki yang berada di kelas dua tingkat lebih tinggi darinya.

* * *

Di sisi lain kampus, Hyeongseob sedang menghela napas berat sebelum mundur perlahan dari pintu suatu kelas. Bukan takut, hanya tidak mau menjadi egois karna menghilangkan tawa dengan secercah gingsul itu. Walau tawa itu untuk wanita di hadapannya yang juga ikut tertawa. Benar, itu Woojin. Dan ia sedang tertawa bersama teman sekelasnya Sohye. Hyeongseob memang tidak di kelas yang sama dengan Woojin, katanya kalau dengan Woojin nanti Woojin membantunya terus, dia ingin mandiri. Sekarang jika waktu bisa diulang, rasanya Hyeongseob ingin mengiyakan saja ajakan Woojin untuk sekelas dan mengkesampingan keinginannya untuk mandiri. Belum jauh ia melangkah, sebuah tangan merangkulnya.

"Seob... Guanlin mana sih?"

Hyeongseob mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mian Jihooon-ah, aku tadi pergi duluan..."

"Lah itu..." Hyeongseob tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Memilih diam menatap salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah mengepalkan jari-jarinya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang Lai Guanlin di rangkul wanita antah berantah. Ok, dalam kasus Jihoon ini bukan hal baru yang dia rasakan. Dia tahu karna perasaan ini pernah datang sebelumnya. Dan keingin tahuannya yang tinggi membuat dia pada akhirnya menemukan bahwa apa yang pernah dan kini ia rasakan dalam bahasa lain disebut dengan JEALOUSY.

•

 **JEALOUSY**

•

Rurulala readers,

Author HamzziHwanggu baru aja nyelesein ff **DUNIA HYBRID WANNA ONE** beberapa hari lalu, dan dalam perjalanan pulang author dari suatu tempat, author tiba-tiba ingin melanjutkan ff itu dalam bentuk sequel.

So, ff **JEALOUSY** ini adalah cerita lanjutan kehidupan mantan _hybrid_ di ff sebelumnya.

Untuk kisah chapter 1 dan 2, author kembali membuka VOTING! Yeay~

Jadi silahkan dipilih mau kisah _couple_ mana dulu yang diupdate:

B. OngNIel

A. Howons

E. JinSeob

K. PanWink

G. JinHwi

U. 2Hyun

Masukan kalian sangat author tunggu.

XieXie


	2. PanWink

**Title:** Jelaousy

 **Disclamer:** Seluruh cast yang berada dalam naugan YMC ini, adalah milik Sang Pencipta

 **Main Couple:** PanWink

 **Cast:** Wanna One, Ahn Hyeongseob, Jung Sewoon

 **Note:** Sequel of DUNIA HYBRID WANNA ONE

•

 **JEALOUSY PANWINK**

•

Siang telah berlalu, namun beberapa pemuda masih setia duduk di rumah makan cepat saji di sudut pusat perbelanjaan dengan meja penuh makanan meski hanya tiga kursi yang mereka tempati. Pemuda dengan telinga sedikit lebih besar untuk ukuran wajahnya sesekali terlihat meneguk _ice caramel machiato_ di tangannya meski matanya tak lepas menatap khawatir pada teman di sampingnya yang dengan liar memaksakan ayam berbalut tepung beserta potongan kentang masuk dalam mulut mungilnya.

 **UHUK**

Kedua mata di balik poni cokelat membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan suara itu.

"Pelan-pelan Hoon," sahut Hyeongseob menyodorkan cola yang tak jauh dari temannya itu.

Sosok di hadapan Hyeongseob mengerutkan alisnya setelah mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon dan menangkap sosok pemuda putih berkalsium lebih tengah berdiri di sebuah toko tepat di sebrang mereka dengan lengan digenggam erat oleh seorang gadis. Pemuda di sebrang sana melambaikan tangannya riang ke arah tiga pemuda itu sebelum pada akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka. Oh, bersama sang gadis jelita tentunya.

"Hyung, kok makan tidak mengajaku?" tanya pemuda itu segera setelah ia duduk di sisi Jihoon, begitu Hyeongseob secara otomas berpindah ke sisi kekasihnya. Jihoon terlihat kurang peduli dengan kehadiran Guanlin. Ia menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, menatap lawan bicaranya saja tidak.

"Hai Woojin, sudah lama tidak bertemu," wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Woojin, satu-satunya sosok yang ia kenal di situ.

"Iya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Zhuyu-ssi, tumben sekali kau main ke Korea,"

"Guanlin susah sekali dihubungi belakangan ini, dia tidak menepati janji kencannya,"

"Selesai! Seob, ayo pulang!" Jihoon seketika berdiri membuat mereka di meja itu menatapnya bingung. Apalagi Hyeongseob yang diajak bicara, karena faktanya ini pertama kali Jihoon mengajaknya pulang. Padahal anak itu tidak tinggal serumah atau pun searah dengam Jihoon, dan lagi yang serumah dengan Jihoon kan ada di sampingnya.

"Ku antar saja hyung, daripada merepotkan mereka," sosok itu meraih lengan Jihoon untuk duduk kembali.

"Loh kau mau kemana Lin? Aku belum selesai belanja,"

"Belanjalah sendiri,"

"Tidak! Kau sudah janji untuk kencan denganku hari ini! Kau milikiku hari ini!" Zhuyu mengeratkan genggamannya.

Jihoon? Dia sudah muak.

Siapa juga yang tahan melihat kekasihnya lengket dengan orang lain sepanjang hari. Ditambah kontak fisik nan mesra setiap saat.

Dalam hitungan detik Jihoon sudah membuat Hyeongseob tertatih menyamakan langkah dengannya, meninggal teman bergingsul dan sumber kemarahannya.

* * *

Malam itu Guanlin dibuat gila karna tak menemukan Jihoon baik di apartmentnya maupun di tempat Hyeongseob dan Woojin yang ia tahu sebagai temam dekat Jihoon karna mereka seumuran. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya karna tak mengantarkan Jihoon pulang. Ah bukan. Seharusnya ia menyalahkan dirinya meladeni Zhuyu seharian dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Salah satu tangannya mengepal semakin keras pada kemudi mobil, yang lain mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sudah ia datangi segala tempat yang menurut logikanya memungkinkan disinggahi Jihoon. Dari tempat teman-teman mereka hingga berbagai rumah makan yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berakhirlah ia berhenti di depan bar miliknya. Maksud hati ingin menemui Daniel, barangkali kekasih hyungnya itu tau dimana Jihoon, karna tinggal mereka saja yang belom ia tanyai. Guanlin selalu meletakan Daniel di urutan terakhir untuk dimintai tolong. Ia sangat menyanyangi hyungnya yang satu itu, jadi ia tidak ingin merepotkan atau hanya sekedar membuatnya khawatir. Menurutnya, Daniel sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri dan banyak orang. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Daniel walau hanya satu gram saja.

Tak di duga, sungguh di luar dugaannya. Matanya justru menemukan hal lain ketika ia menginjakan kaki di dalam klub berkelas itu. Di sana, di salah satu sofa pengunjung, orang yang dia cari mengitari Seoul sedang bersandar pada bahu pemuda lain yang tak asing bagi Guanlin. Surai cokelatnya diusap lembut. Secepat kilat Guanlin menarik lengan Jihoon merapat padanya, tak peduli dengan gelas yang terjatuh karnanya, membuat pemuda lain tadi, dan seisi klub, terkejut. Guanlin menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Lee Daehwi, urus kekasihmu dengan benar!" seru Guanlin dengan nada tinggi pada sosok lain yang menarik lengannya, mencegahnya menodai wajah tampan seorang Bae Jinyoung.

"Cih, kau tidak punya kaca?" Jinyoung balas bertanya sarkas.

Guanlin sungguh akan meninju anak itu jika saja Jihoon tidak dengan keras melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari keluar. Guanlin masih bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak Jihoon lagi, jadi ia segera mengejarnya.

"Hyung!" Langkah Jihoon terhenti karna lengannya tertahan pemuda negeri bambu itu.

"Lepas!"

"Kenapa kau di situ dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu dari ujung rambutmu hingga ujung kaki milikku!"

"Jangan seenaknya Lai Guanlin! Aku tidak sudi jadi milik kekasih orang lain!" bentak Jihoon keras.

Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Tatapannya tajam membisukan lawan bicaranya. Hening. Guanlin hanya diam, sama juga dengan Jihoon. Tak satu pun buka suara bahkan hingga Jihoon dengan lembut menyingkirkan jemari Guanlin dari lengannya. Guanlin masih saja membatu dengan rasa terkejutnya. Baru kali ini hyung yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu membentaknya.

Setelah kembali sadar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Jihoon yang hilang. Untunglah dia segera menemukan kekasihnya itu. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Jihoon dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Turunkan aku!" Jihoon berusaha membuka kunci pintu mobil namun Guanlin segera menggenggam kedua tangannya menjadikan dirinya terpaksa memainkan kemudi dengan satu tangan.

Selama roda berputar, tak satu pun dari mereka bicara di dalam sana. Suasana dingin menyelimuti keduanya hingga Guanlin mematikan mesin mobil di depan sebuah rumah megah. Guanlin menarik paksa Jihoon untuk mengikutinya memasuki bangunan itu.

"Loh Guanlinie? Kau merindukanku ya?" sapa gadis cantik yang baru saja muncul dari balik salah satu pintu kayu.

Guanlin diam, hanya menatap malas gadis itu. Sedangkan jemari Jihoon sudah mengepal keras begitu menyadari gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang menempel dengan Guanlin sepanjang hari.

"Loh Lin hyung? Sedang apa?" kini ganti seorang laki-laki menyapa.

Oh Jihoon tahu pemuda ini. Pemain basket kampus lain yang kata Guanlin adalah sepupunya.

"Oh ada Jihoon hyung juga? Hi hyung~ Jadi ada apa malam-malam ke sini hyung?" tanya pemuda itu antara acuh dan tak acuh. Karna meski nada bicaranya menuntut jawab, ia sudah duduk asik manis di meja makannya menyodorkan sepotong cake pada Zhuyu dan mulai mengikis sisa cake yang nyaris utuh.

"Jadi Jihoon itu dia? Halo aku Zhuyu, kekasih Guanlin~" gadis itu memperkenal diri sama acuh tak acuhnya dengan sang pemuda.

 **DEG**

Jihoon ingin lari saja sekarang. Sayang Guanlin mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Bae, hentikanlah... nanti Jihoon hyung salah paham," sahut pemuda yang seingat Jihoon bernama belakang Yoo dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Seonho-ya, aku ini kekasih Lin, iya kan Lin?"

"Zhuyu..." protes Guanlin lirih.

"Berhentilah memperlakukan Guanlin hyung seperti kekasihmu, kau tidak lihat kekasihnya sudah jadi kepiting rebus?"

Zhuyu yang mengikuti arah ekor mata Seoho memasang wajah terkejut, "hah? Kau ini kekasihnya Lin? Oh my gosh Lin! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, bodoh!"

Gadis itu berulang kali melayangkan pukulan di kepala Guanlin. Jihoon di belakang Guanlin hanya mampu menatap dengan kebingungan.

"Dia ini kekasihku dan dia juga anak teman orang tua Guanlin hyung. Kami sudah berteman cukup lama dan dia suka sekali menjahili Guanlin hyung yang dari jaman purbakala belum pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan. Jadilah dia sering memperlakukan Guanlin bagai kekasihnya. Begitulah Jihoon hyung."

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak tau Lin sudah punya kekasih. Sungguh aku hanya bermaksud menjahilinya," Zhuyu menatap Jihoon penuh rasa bersalah. Tatapan yang menumbuhkan rasa iba sekaligus malu di hati Jihoon.

* * *

"Guanlin, maafkan aku... aku lagi-lagi salah paham," Jihoon menunduk lesu tak berani menatap Guanlin di sisinya. Mereka sudah kembali ke apartment Guanlin beberapa saat lalu setelah mendapat penjelasan panjang lebar dari sepupu Guanlin dan calon istrinya. Guanlin tak menjawab hanya menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Lin, maafkan aku ya~" ucap Jihoon dengan aura imutnya. Namun sayang kali ini jurus itu tak mempan pada Guanlin.

"Kau masih marah? Aku harus bagaimana biar kau memaafkanku?"

"Percayalah padaku bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya itu saja yang kuminta, bisa?"

Guanlin menatap lembut ke dalam mata Jihoon, berusaha menanamkan keyakinan pada kekasihnya. Merasakan ketulusan seorang Lai Guanlin, Jihoon mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya jika cemburumu hanya sebatas di mall tadi sih aku tidak masalah hyung. Kau justru terlihat sangat imut," bisik Guanlin lembut setelah membawa Jihoon dalam pangkuannya.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya ia sudah mengubah diri dalam mode cerianya.

"Yakin kau hanya minta itu untuk memaafkanku?" Jihoon tersenyum jahil.

"Aku bisa minta lagi? Kalau begitu aku minta jangan lari pada pemuda Bae itu kalau kau ada masalah, aku tidak suka lihat kalian bersama..." Guanlin berhenti sebentar menghela nafas, "kalian terlihat sangat serasi,"

"Ahaha.. kau cemburu juga rupanya? Hahahahmmmpt~"

Tawa Jihoon terpaksa berhenti karna bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir maskulin Guanlin yang kesal harus mengakui bahwa Jihoon pun telah membuatnya cemburu.

•

 **JEALOUSY PANWINK**

•

Rurulala readers,

Author mau berterima kasih buat 22 _reviews_ kalian yang dengan semangat vote.

Karna suara terbanyak buat couple PanWink jadilah chapter 1 ini PanWink~ semoga PanWink shipper tidak kecewa dengan cerita amatirku. Untuk chapter yang lebih baik, author sangat butuh masukan kalian. Jadi jangan ragu buat _review_ ya.

Xie Xie


	3. JinHwi

**Title:** Jelaousy

 **Disclamer:** Seluruh cast yang berada dalam naugan YMC ini, adalah milik Sang Pencipta

 **Main Couple:** JinHwi

 **Cast:** Wanna One, Ahn Hyeongseob, Jung Sewoon

 **Note:** Sequel of DUNIA HYBRID WANNA ONE

•

 **JEALOUSY JINHWI**

•

Sama seperti hari-hari yang lain, hari ini salah satu taman bermain di kota Seoul tetap saja ramai pengunjung. Dari kumpulan keluarga, pasangan kekasih, hingga hanya sekelompok sahabat menghiasi dunia permainan ini. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah kehadiran 10 pemuda tampan. Beberapa diantara mereka melukis wajah kebahagiaan tertinggi, sedang yang lain melukis wajah bahagia penuh kelegaan menatapi sosok-sosok yang terlalu bahagia.

"Hyungdeul, ayo ke sana dulu. Di sana banyak bando lucu"

"Kau sudah pernah ke sini Daehwi-ya?" tanya pemuda tinggi yang baru saja memasukan kembali dompet legamnya.

"Hu um. Dengan Muel. Ayo cepat. Seob hyung ayo!"

Daehwi menarik lengan Hyeongseob dan berlari memasuki toko kecil dengan berbagai jenis boneka dan suvenir terpampang di jendela. Woojin hanya tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya yang bahagia, sedang Jinyoung menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Antara tersenyum senang, atau tersenyum sedih.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda-pemuda itu sudah sibuk sendiri-sendiri memilah-milah hiasan yang cocok untuk kepala mereka.

"Ini saja. Nah. Kau sudah jadi Judy,"

"Waah dimana kau menemukan ini Jinie? Aku mencarinya dari tadi. Sekarang aku yang pilihkan untukmu," Hyeongseob kembali sibuk menatapi deretan bando hewan dan Woojin secara bergantian. Sesekali menjejalkan salah satunya pada Woojin, hingga ia mendapatkan bahwa telinga rubah gurun sangat sesuai dengan kekasihnya.

Bergeser sedikit, Jihoon dan Guanlin sedang memilih telinga kelinci untuk mereka masing-masing.

Di sudut bando berpita, Seungwoo terlihat bercanda gurau dengan Jaehwan, menampilkan sisi feminimnya. Daniel di samping Seungwoo sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya, mencari ekspresi menggemaskan dengan gigi kelinci yang ia miliki, sedangkan Sewoon tengah asyik dengan dunianya mengagumi boneka-boneka yang ada.

"Hyung, hyung pakai yang ini saja. Ini bagus. Iya kan?" Daehwi dengan antusias memasangkan pilihannya pada kepala mungil Jinyoung yang langsung menoleh pada kaca jendela di dekatnya, memastikan penampilannya.

"Eoh, ini bagus."

"Benar kan? Dulu Muel bilang ini norak," seru Daehwi antusias meski dirinya sudah mengalihkan pandangan pada pilihan lain yang tersedia, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang terdiam.

* * *

Siang sudah berlalu ketika kesepuluh pemuda itu tersebar di berbagai sudut taman bermain. Semuanya bermula ketika Hyeongseob menghilang dari kelompok begitu mereka menetapkan wahana yang menjadi tujuan mereka, rollercoaster. Woojin dan Daehwi berlarian ke sana kemari mencarinya, Sewoon dan Jaehwan yang lelah menunggu menarik Guanlin untuk bergabung menaiki rollercoaster, Jihoon sendiri sedang menemani Jinyoung menanti Daehwi, Ong dan Niel menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau kenapa Jinyoungie? Wajahmu kusut sekali,"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung," Jinyoung menatap Jihoon bingung.

"Benar baik-baik saja? Kalau aku jadi kamu, Lee Daehwi itu sudah kulempar dari wahana viking,"

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, tanda ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jihoon.

"Sepertinya aku baik-baik saja. Hanya rasanya ada yang mengganjal,"

"Cemburu?"

"Cemburu ya? Tidak tahu juga,"

"Katakan saja padanya. Aku rasa dia tidak akan berhenti membicarakan Muel Muel itu kalau kau tidak bicara dengannya,"

Hanya gumaman lembut yang Jinyoung layangkan.

"Jinyeong hyung~" seru pemilik suara yang mereka bicarakan dari kejauhan. Tubuh kecilnya berlari riang dengan permen kapas ditangannya. Di belakang pemuda itu, sepasang kekasih berjalan seirama yang satu memegangi permen kapas dan sesekali memberikan kapas manis itu pada yang satu lagi.

"Hyung, coba deh. Ini sangat enak. Dulu Muel membelikanku permen kapas ini, aku kira sudah tidak dijual,"

Dan nama itu muncul lagi. Jihoon hanya mampu menghela napasnya melihat ekspresi palsu seorang Bae Jinyoung begitu nama Muel terucap.

"Jinyoung, ke ka Sewoon yuk~" Jihoon menarik lengan Jinyoung yang tengah berpura-pura menikmati permen kapas begitu Sewoon melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dengan kotak ayam goreng di tangan yang lain.

"Daehwi-ya, berhenti menceritakan Muel bisa? Kan hari ini yang bersamamu kami, bukan Muel,"

Hyeongseob entah terkena sihir apa secara mendadak mengutarakan pikiran mereka, Jinyoung terutama. Ya bagaimana tidak terpikir jika setiap toko, penjual, dan wahana yang mereka kunjungi Daehwi akan menyebutkan kisahnya dengan Muel.

Daehwi sendiri tidak sadar jika itu mengusik para hyung yang bersamanya kalau Hyeongseob tidak buka suara.

"Maaf Seob hyung, habis aku masih merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti waktu aku ke sini dengan Muel," ujar Daehwi memeluk tubuh Hyeongseob.

"Kasihan Jinyoung,"

"Huh? Kenapa dengan Jinyoung hyung?"

"Kau tidak lihat dari tadi dia hanya diam? Hah, kau terlalu asik membicarakan Sam sih," Woojin menepuk dahi Daehwi yang menatapnya dengan puppy eyes membuat Daehwi seketika tersadar.

Sadar bahwa ia baru mendengar Jinyoung bicara dengannya satu kali sejak mereka ada di taman bermain itu.

"Sudah hampir malam, kita pulang saja bagaimana?" tanya Seungwoo yang baru saja bergabung kembali dengan telinga sedikit memerah dan beberapa bulir keringat menghiasi wajah tampannya, keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengan kekasihnya.

"Pulang boleh juga, aku mulai lelah," sahut Jihoon.

"Ya sudah yuk, kita pulang saja,"

Sewoon menepuk punggung Jihoon lembut, membawanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama semua temannya. Jaehwan dari belakang tersenyum bangga pada sang kekasih.

* * *

"Kalian aku turunkan di _apartment_ atau bagaimana?" tanya seseorang dari kursi kemudi mobil merah elegan.

"Memangnya hyung dan Seob hyung mau kemana?"

"Kencan," jawab Woojin singkat namun mampu memerahkan telinga dan wajah Hyeongseob seketika.

"Kemana? Kami boleh ikut?" Daehwi seketika antusias mendengar hyungnya akan pergi lagi, "Kita ikut saja ya Jinyoung hyung?"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab, menatap Daehwi saja tidak.

"Boleh kan Seob hyung Daehwi ikut?" tanya Daehwi dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

"Bol"

"No way!" Woojin menatap tajam Hyeongseob yang akan mengiyakan mengajak Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah janji ini akan jadi malam kita Seob,"

"Tapi Daehwi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sudah berapa kali kita gagal pergi berdua karna kau mengajak Jihoon lah, Euiwoong lah, Seonho lah,"

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kan kau juga pernah membawa Haknyeon, Hyunmin, Woojin kecil. Bukan cuma aku kan yang... Ya!" Hyeongseob refleks berteriak karna Woojin menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini bisa mengemudi dengan benar tidak sih? Mau kami ma hmmmpttf,"

Hyeongseob bungkam seketika. Bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir lain. Mereka yang duduk di kursi belakang hanya melongo dengan wajah memerah. Saat dua penumpang lain itu bertatapan, dengan cepat mereka membuang pandang ke jendela, mengalihkan rasa malu.

"Kita di sini tidak hanya berdua Jin," ucap Hyeongseob pelan setelah Woojin melepasnya. Woojin justru tersenyum jahil melihat kekasihnya merona malu.

"Jadi kuturunkan dimana?" tanya Woojin lagi setelah mengembalikan mobilnya di jalan yang benar.

"Di cafe dekat _apartment_ saja," jawab Daehwi cepat.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang berlogo putri duyung,"

"Ini?"

Daehwi menoleh ke kaca sebrang. Meyakinkan bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah sampai dalam waktu sangat singkat.

"Iya, ya sudah kami turun ya, bye hyung~"

Daehwi sudah keluar dari mobil, padahal Jinyoung baru akan membuka pintunya.

"Jinyoungie," panggil Hyeongseob tepat sebelum pintu mobil terbuka, "Tidak jadi, sudah sana,"

"Terima kasih hyungdeul," dan Jinyeong berdiri di tepi jalan menatap mobil itu menghilang, lalu masuk mengikuti jejak Daehwi.

"Hyung mau apa?"

Jinyoung hanya menunjuk gambar yang tertera di antara pilihan menu yang ada.

"Ih, bicara dong. Tambah _double choco greentea frappucino_ nya satu ya,"

Kedua insan itu duduk di samping jendela dengan segelas minuman di hadapan masing-masing.

"Hyung, kau hampir tidak bicara denganku hari ini," Daehwi memecah keheningan, "ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Kau marah aku menyebutkan Muel terus?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Biasa saja,"

"Yang benar? Seob hyung saja tidak suka dan memintaku berhenti tadi,"

Jinyoung diam.

"Kau... cemburu hyung?"

"Tidak..." Daehwi sedang menguras otaknya lagi mencari alasan Jinyoung sangat diam ketika secara tiba-tiba Jinyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tidak tahu. Tapi setiap kau menyebutnya ada yang mengganjal. Rasanya sesak."

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu. Jangan diam seperti tadi ya hyung. Tidak enak didiamkan,"

"Memangnya kau sadar aku diam?"

"Sadar. Disadarkan Woojin hyung sih. Jujur saja, aku tidak seperti Jihoon hyung yang sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun dan bisa membaca ekspresi hyung yang hampir datar, atau seperti Woojin hyung yang sering mengamati sekitar. Agak sulit bagiku untuk tahu mana yang kau sukai mana yang tidak kau sukai kalau kau tidak mengatakannya padaku hyung," Daehwi meneguk minumannya sesaat, "jadi jika kau tidak suka, atau kau cemburu katakanlah padaku,"

Jinyoung menatap Daehwi sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala.

"Sebenarnya Samuel itu siapa? Kenapa kau sepertinya akrab sekali dengannya?"

"Dia temanku, kami selisih satu tahun, tapi kami berteman dengan baik. Kami pindah ke kampus yang sama di waktu yang sama, selain itu dia satu kegiatan dengan Woojin hyung dan Niel hyung, jadi kami cukup akrab."

"Ooh begitu," tanggap Jinyoung singkat.

"Masih cemburu?"

"Memangnya aku cemburu?"

"Tidak suka mendengarku menyebutkan laki-laki lain terus-menerus lalu mendiamkanku, itu cemburu hyung," ucap Daehwi berapi-api.

"Baik-baik aku cemburu... tadi"

Daehwi tersenyum lebar dan beralih memeluk tubuh Jinyoung dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidak kekasihnya.

"Maafkan Daehwi ya hyung?"

"Hu um,"

"Jangan diamkan Daehwi lagi ya?"

"Hu um,"

"Janji?

"Janji kalau kau janji tidak membahas Samuel terus-menerus,"

"Aku janji hyung. Love you,"

"Love you more," bisik Jinyoung yang lalu mengusap lembut surai Daehwi di dalam pelukannya.

 **JEALOUSY JINHWI**

Rurulala,

Maafkan author baru update JinHwinya. HamzziHwanggu sedang tenggelam dalam euforia debut Hyeongseob x Euiwoong.

Terima kasih banyak ya yang udah vote JinHwi dan udah mampir baca.

Untuk cerita yang lebih baik, ku tunggu review kalian~


	4. JinSeob

**Title:** Jelaousy

 **Disclamer:** Seluruh cast yang berada dalam naugan YMC ini, adalah milik Sang Pencipta

 **Pairing:** JinSeob

 **Cast:** Wanna One, Ahn Hyeongseob, Jung Sewoon

 **Note:** Sequel of DUNIA HYBRID WANNA ONE

•

 **JEALOUSY JINSEOB**

•

 **Drap drap drap drap**

Derap langkah cepat menggema di sepanjang koridor Brand New _apartment_ , lebih tepatnya koridor lantai 7 dimana salah satu unit yang ada adalah milik seorang Park Woojin, pemilik kaki yang menjadi sumber suara malam itu. Segera ketika ia mencapai pintu hitamnya, lengan kekar yang ia miliki bergerak gelisah mencari kartu kunci yang seingatnya ia lesakan di saku jaket merahnya. Dan ingatan Woojin tidak berkhianat, tak sampai menit berganti sebuah kartu hitam ada dalam genggamannya.

 **PIP**

 **BLAM**

Seperti sedang dikejar pembunuh berantai, Woojin masih saja bertindak sangat tergesa-gesa, membiarkan sang pintu terbentur dinding.

"SEOBI!"

"AHN HYEONGSEOB"

Kini bibirnya pun tak tinggal diam, dan matanya pun. Mata tajam itu melirik setiap sudut yang ada. Tak melepaskan bahkan setitik dari pandang.

"Sudah pulang?"

Woojin menghela napas berat mendapati pemuda yang ia serukan sejak masih di halaman kampus keluar dari kamar mereka dengan polosnya. Tak sadar sudah menciptakan kekacauan dalam kepala Woojin.

"Kau kemana huh? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," nada suara Woojin secara otomatis melembut.

Pikirannya ingin melontarkan semua rasa panik yang melandanya selama 2 jam terakhir, namun egonya selalu saja menguap dihadapan Hyeongseob. Bagaimana tidak panik jika saat Seoul mulai gelap Woojin tidak dapat menemukan mantan kelinci itu di kelasnya, di cafetaria kampus, atau bahkan di klub tari mereka, ditambah lagi ia belum sempat memberikan Hyeongseob ponsel untuk berkomunikasi. Hyeongseob yang sangat polos dan mudah percaya dengan orang asing semakin membuat Woojin khawatir ketika tak satu pun sahabatnya tau bersama pemuda itu.

"Tadi aku pergi dengan Daehwi,"

Oh Daehwi! Bagaimana bisa Woojin melupakan seseorang yang sudah bagai adiknya itu dari daftar pencariannya?! Padahal sudah sangat jelas Daehwi sangat akrab dengan Hyeongseob.

"Mandilah, ku buatkan ramyun," titah Hyeongseob memecah lamunan Woojin.

Hyeongseob cukup peka untuk tidak berpikir Woojin bisa makan malam di luar dengan tenang saat ia pergi tanpa kabar. Melihat Woojin menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Hyeongseob beralih pada perabotan dapur dan mulai dengan kegiatannya memasak.

* * *

"Seob?"

Sedikit terkejut, Hyeongseob membalikan tubuhnya pada sosok pemuda tan berbalut kaus hitam sedikit tipis dan rambut berhias bulir air segar.

"Hm?"

"Tadi pergi kemana dengan Daehwi?" tanya Woojin tak melepas tatapan khawatir untuk Hyeongseob meski tangannya mulai bergerak meraih sepasang sumpit.

"Hanya pergi ke Gangnam sebentar. Ini makan dulu, nanti kalau dingin tidak enak lagi."

Lagi. Tubuh Woojin kembali mengikuti permintaan Hyeongseob. Setelah mengurangi isi mangkuknya, Woojin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda Ahn yang sedang menyesap sesuatu dari cangkir putih.

"Lain kali beri aku kabar kalau kau ingin pergi,"

"Hm-m"

"Lagi pula kenapa sih kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

Hyeongseob diam.

"Seob?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bertanya," nada bicara Woojin mulai terdengar menuntut.

"Aku lupa."

Woojin menatap mata kelinci Hyeongseob lekat. Seakan masih menunggu jawaban.

"Apa? Aku kan sudah bilang aku lupa,"

"Kau mengharapkan aku percaya alasan seperti itu?"

"Tapi itu benar," Hyeongseob mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir tak berdosa.

"Seob... kau bahkan ingat hal-hal kecil tentangku, tak mungkin kau lupa begitu saja untuk mengabariku."

Keheningan kembali melanda ruang makan itu. Selang beberapa menit Hyeongseob bangkit dari duduknya memindahkan peralatan makan yang ada ke tempat pencucian lalu menunduk melewati tubuh Woojin. Menghindari tatapan menuntut seorang Park Woojin. Woojin yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya, menarik lengan Hyeongseob untuk membawa pemuda itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Ahn Hyeongseob, tatap aku,"

Tak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari lawan bicaranya yang tertunduk, Woojin menyentuh lembut dagu Hyeongseob dan mengangkat wajah kelinci itu perlahan.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu. Daehwi bilang ini alasan bodoh."

"Memang. Kau tidak akan pernah menggangguku Seob."

Woojin melingkarkan lengannya hati-hati pada pinggang di pangkuannya.

"Aku melihatmu... dengan Sohye tadi siang," Hyeongseob terdiam sesaat memberi kesempatan pada Woojin jika ingin menanggapi, namun Woojin memilih diam membiarkan kekasihnya itu bicara lebih jauh, "Kau tertawa dengan sangat bahagia bersamanya. Ekspresi wajah seorang Park Woojin paling bahagia yang pernah kulihat. Kalau aku menghampirimu, wajah itu akan hilang. Aku tidak mau itu hilang. Jadi aku pergi... tanpa memberitahumu."

Woojin mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, mengulas senyuman yang sangat lembut.

"Jadi kau pergi tanpa kabar karna aku tertawa bahagia hm?"

"Iya. Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu."

"Seobie, kau itu kebahagianku juga."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menunjukan wajah itu padaku. Kau terlihat jauh lebih bahagia dengan Sohye."

"Aku tertawa bukan berarti aku lebih bahagia bersamanya. Begini, ketika kau tertawa melihat Daehwi bertingkah lucu, apa kau merasa lebih bahagia dengan Daehwi dibanding denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku lebih bahagia saat bersama Woojin!"

"Begitu juga denganku Seob. Tak peduli seberapa banyak Sohye atau teman-teman lain membuatku tertawa, kau tetap membuatku lebih bahagia," bisik Woojin lembut tepat di indra pendengaran Hyeongseob sebelum mengecup lembut telinga besar itu, "paham?"

"Hm-m," Hyeongseob mengangguk singkat tak berani menatap mata Woojin.

"Lain kali jangan menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Woojin lembut bersamaan dengan jemarinya mengusap surai Hyeongseob yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Maafkan aku Jinie. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Sepersekian detik, semirik menodai wajah tampan Woojin begitu mendengar suara manis Hyeongseob.

"Kau pikir setelah aku berlarian menyusuri kampus dan memacu mobil ke berbagai tempat hanya karna aku tertawa lalu aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Lalu aku harus apa agar kau memaafkanku?" Hyeongseob mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi sedih menatap kekasihnya.

"Cium," seru Woojin singkat, "di sini," Woojin meletakan telunjuknya pada bibir mungilnya membuat Hyeongseob tertawa kecil, lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher tan dan mendorong kepala tampan itu dengan jemari susunya. Menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Hingga kedua bibir itu bersatu. Hanya menempel satu sama lain, setidaknya itulah intensi Hyeongseob. Woojin? Tentu saja tidak. Tepat ketika Hyeongseob akan menarik diri, Woojin menahan kepala mungil itu. Menyesap ceri merah kesayangannya sebelum menyapa kehangatan di dalam sana dan bermain dengan benda tak bertulang. Hyeongseob dengan senang hati permaian lidah Woojin, memberikan sensasi lebih untuk matenya itu. Lengan di pinggang Hyeongseob pun tak tinggal diam dan meremas lembut pinggang itu membuat sang pemilik menggeram kecil dalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngh Jinie," Hyeongseob menggenggam erat lengan Woojin yang tengah beranjak ke suatu tempat di dekat sana.

"Hm?" Woojin hanya balas menggumam tanpa melepaskan bibir lembutnya dari perpotongan leher Hyeongseob.

"Berhentihh... ngggh.. sebentar,"

"Ada apa hm?" setengah hati Woojin menampakan wajahnya kepada Hyeongseob.

"Kita sedang di ruang makan Jinie," Hyeongseob menenggelamkan jemarinya pada surai Woojin, mengusaknya gemas.

"Lalu? Tidak ada orang lain di sini," ujar Woojin memutar bola matanya mengitari ruangan itu, "Lagi pula ini ruang makanku, aku bebas menggunakannya untuk apa saja kan?"

"Ruang makan seharusnya untuk makan Jinie-ya," sahut Hyeongseob polos namun justru mengundang semirik nakal di wajah Woojin. Melihat senyum itu, Hyeongseob seketika merona. Tubuhnya memanas. Terutama saat Woojin menekan tubuh mereka semakin erat.

•

 **JEALOUSY JINSEOB**

•

Rurulala,

Akhirnya aku update JinSeob nih..

Semoga ada yang sukak..

Trims buat yang pada review dan baca~ jangan lupa mampir ke ffku yang lain ya~

Again...

Review juseyong~


	5. OngNiel

**Title:** Jelaousy

 **Disclamer:** Seluruh cast yang berada dalam naungan YMC ini, adalah milik Sang Pencipta

 **Pairing:** OngNiel

 **Cast:** Ong Seungwoo, Kang Daniel, Peserta PD101 Season 1 & 2

 **Note:** Sequel of DUNIA HYBRID WANNA ONE

•

 **JEALOUSY JINSEOB**

•

Malam tidak pernah sepi di tempat itu. Justru malam adalah waktu kehidupan bagi ruang bercahaya gelap dengan musik yang mengalun keras. Cukup keras untuk menutupi suara-suara menggoda di hampir setiap sudut ruang. Salah satunya berasal dari bibir pemuda tampan dengan wajah sexy dan maskulin di meja VIP lantai 2.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya lembut, membiarkan kedua bibir merahnya terpisah. Lengannya menggenggam erat sofa merah tempat tubuh ramping dengan kemeja tak terkancingnya terbaring.

"Sssh..." Ia mengigiti lembut bibirnya, mencoba menahan suara nista itu.

"Jangan di tahan Seungwoo..." sebuah ibu jari menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Aaah..." Seongwoo segera mengeluarkan suara begitu tangan lain bermain di bagian utara tubuhnya.

"Aaaah.. fa..."

Bruk

Seungwoo membuka matanya begitu menyadari pergerakan yang memabukan itu terhenti oleh suara benturan. Ia menatap jengah sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan mengepal, sepertinya lawan main yang tersungkur di lantai itu baru saja menerima kepalan tangan di wajahnya.

Dengan malas Seungwoo beranjak dari kursi, mengancingkan kemeja putihnya, "Cih mengganggu saja," dan melewati sosok bersurai emas begitu saja.

Belum jauh Seungwoo melangkah, tangannya ditarik paksa untuk berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu melakukannya dengan orang lain hyung?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau ini kekasihku hyung.."

"Lalu kau sebut Sejong itu siapamu Kang Daniel?"

Seungwoo menghentakan tangannya kasar dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Daniel? Dia masih berdiri mengacak surai emasnya dan mengumpat kesal.

Damn kenapa foto itu bisa keluar lagi!

Ia berlari menuruni tangga. Mengedarkan pandang di ruang klub yang tak begitu padat namun tetap ramai. Terima kasih pada mata kecil tajam yang ia miliki, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Seungwoo terduduk lunglai di salah satu standtools bar, dengan gelas alkohol di tangan.

"Hyung..."

"Enyah, aku tidak ingin bicara..."

"Tapi kita harus bicara. Aku..."

"Shut up Niel! What the hell you need to explain?!"

Seungwoo sedang marah? Iya. Karena foto yang Daniel rutuki? Iya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kemana sih anak itu? Di hubungi tidak menjawab, dikirimi pesan tidak dibaca. Apa aku pulang sendiri saja?"_

 _ **TING**_

 _"Hum?"_

 _[Acting Club]_

 _ **sohee1x1** kampus kita masuk majalah terbaru!_

 _ **sunmiii** really? Berita apa lagi?_

 _ **hyesungnfly** berita mengejutkan! Aku tahu mereka dekat, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau sejauh itu_

 _ **yoojinbemine** kenapa kalian heboh sekali dengan berita itu?_

 _ **ongong** kalian membicarakan apa sih?_

 _ **sunmiii** aku juga tidak mengerti oppa_

 _ **sohee1x1** membicarakan Niel dan Sejong di majalah_

 _ **ongong** heung?_

 _ **hyesungnfly** Damn lihat, mereka seksi sekali [pict]_

 _ **sinsejong** hei hei tidak baik bicara di belakang kami_

 _ **sunmiii** kami?_

 _ **sinsejong** [pict]_

 _Salahkan jaringan internet Seungwoo, foto yang mereka kirimkan tak terbuka secara otomatis._

 _Oh tentu saja Seungwoo akan membukanya. Sayangnya, inilah letak kesalahan pria tampan itu._

 _Wajahnya seketika dingin. Ia meremas ponsel dengan gambar seorang Kang Daniel tengah memautkan bibir cerinya pada Kim Sejong di dalam mobil sport, Seungwoo tau itu mobil Daniel. Hanya itu? Tidak. Tangan Sejong berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Setidaknya untuk Seungwoo itu bukan tempat yang seharusnya._

 _Masih dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tak bisa ditahan, ia menggeser foto itu. Berganti menjadi sosok Sejong yang meletakan kepalanya tepat di bahu Niel, tangannya terlingkar di leher itu. Ini foto baru. Seungwoo yakin. Pakaian yang kenakan dua orang itu adalah pakaian yang sama dengan terakhir ia melihat mereka._

 _Seketika gambar itu hilang. Nama Peachie Niel muncul dengan simbol gagang telepon. Seungwoo segera mengabaikannya dan pergi meninggalkan apartmen Niel._

 _Flashback end_

"Hyung aku dan Sejong tidak ada hubungan apa pun."

Seungwoo tak peduli. Ia tetap menegak sojunya.

"Hyung..."

Lagi Seungwoo menegak soju.

"Hyung berhenti. Dengarkan aku, kumohon hm?" lengan Daniel sudah lebih dulu bergerak membawa hyung yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Lengan lain menyingkirkan botol soju dari jangkauan Seungwoo.

"Lepas"

"Hyung, itu dulu. Iya aku menciumnya. Tapi itu dulu sekali, sebelum aku mengenalmu dan tadi dia meletakan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu dia mengambil gambar. Maafkan aku," pemuda Kang itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menyebalkan..."

"Maaf"

"Kenapa kau sangat cocok dengannya?"

"Dimataku hanya kau yang terlihat cocok denganku hyung. Tidak ada ekspresi se- _sexy_ ekspresimu."

"Mesum!"

"Biar, setidaknya aku tidak melakukannya dengan orang lain seperti dirimu."

"Jadi sekarang aku yang salah?"

Daniel menggeleng gemas.

"Aku tahu kau kesal. Makanya aku mencarimu. Maaf."

Seungwoo tersenyum lembut. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak kata maaf laki-laki yang lebih muda itu.

"Kita pulang?" Daniel melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah kesayangannya yang langsung mengiyakan ajakan untuk kembali.

 **•**

 **JEALOUSY ONGNIEL**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Pendek banget ya? Maaf ya, diusahakan next couple Hamzzi panjangin.

Next chapter pada mau couple siapa nih? Ayo ayo vote!

Makasi yg udah pada baca, review n nungguin ff ini ya.

Gomawoyong

add IG Hamzzi ya hamzzihwanggu


End file.
